


Garden Of Roses

by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666



Series: New Year's Eve [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adorkable, Agender Character, Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Rewrite, Champagne, Cock Worship, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gardens & Gardening, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, Large Cock, Laughter, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Playful Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Roses, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sensuality, Sexy, Shyness, Slice of Life, Snow, Submission, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Threesome, True Love, True Mates, Trust, Winter, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666
Summary: Asmodeus Invited You To Play Some Sport Game With Him In The Mansion's Garden. His Entry For The New Year's Eve Contest. And He Has Required You To Wear A Outfit That Is... Well... Shall We Say... Not Very Fitting For The Season...
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: New Year's Eve [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072232
Kudos: 5





	Garden Of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By The Asmodeus Chapter Of The New New Year's Eve Event. Protagonist Is Gender Neutral. Like In The Game. Asmodeus Is Absolute Perfection. His Magnificent Existence Is Enough To Justify The Whole Of Fucking History. Like In The Game. Mammon Is So Cute And Adorable. Like In The Game. This Is The Final Work Of My New Year's Eve Series. A Lot More Effort Went Into This One Than Into The Others. Because Asmodeus Is Just Worth It. He Is The Best. Period. Mammon Is A Close Second Though... Enjoy ! And A Happy New Year To You !

. You run trough the corridors. As quickly as you fucking can. No one can get to see you like this. Especially not Lucifer. Whatever shred of respect the eldest of the demonic tribe still has for you... Would come to completely vanish if he were to see you right now. The outfit that Asmo left in your room is as skimpy as something can be. And you are explicitly required to wear it. For if you don't... You shall be punished. And Asmo is not of the merciful kind. He was your very first crush when you arrived at the House of Lamentation. Between him and Mammon... You couldn't choose which of the two brothers is your favorite. Even if your life depended on it. You love them both so much. Were you jealous of Simeon when you arrived. Still to this day... Thinking about that guy brings something nasty out of you. Asmo has noticed it. And teases you about it. Quite often. Which is more than fair. Being jealous when you date the Avatar of Lust is... Not exactly a really good idea. It is bound to bring nothing but pain and suffering. To everyone involved. Not to mention that it is pretty hypocritical of you... Given that you are dating two of the brothers at the same time. So... You do everything that you can in order to rise above this nasty feeling. In your flesh... You just want both of them all for yourself. And yourself only. You belong to them. They have stolen your heart. And you don't ever want it back. You would sacrifice everything. For him. Abandon everything. For them. These two... They are so cute. So adorable. So beautiful. You know it... They know it. You want to scream it. For the whole world to fucking hear it. Until your lungs shatters into a thousand pieces of torn apart flesh. They are the loves of your life.  
\- Asmodeus : Hi ! Over here ! I'm here ! Woo-hoo !  
You pant. Have you run fast. You have made it to the mansion's rosarium. The ruins of a fallen temple dedicated to the godess Venus. That is currently covered in deep snow. The place is scattered with white marble statues that are depicting various naked figures. Captured in some rather explicit poses. They are partially swallowed by a sea of red roses that has submerged the location over time. Asmo's favorite place in the mansion. Outside of his beloved bedroom. Of course. Now... That would be your favorite place... Your lustful demon of a boyfriend giggles. He... Is... So... Cute. Oh God... Hearing his adorable laughter is enough to make your heart melt. Once again. When you're around him... Nothing else matters. Everything makes sense. You're not afraid of anything. You don't think about the future. Don't ruminate about the past. You're just in the now. In admiration. In veneration. In worship. Of your Master. Of the owner of your body and your soul. Your God.  
\- Asmodeus : And you are wearing what I asked you to...  
\- You : Yeah... You could have picked... Something... More appropriate... For the season... I'm freezing my goddamn fucking ass off !  
\- Asmodeus : Oh... Don't you be such a party killer...  
\- You : For someone that complains all the time about how much you fucking hate the cold... You don't really seem to be all that bothered by it right now... Asmo...  
He giggles. As you nervously check on the tainted glass windows of the huge Gothic mansion.  
\- You : Where did you even found these...  
\- Asmodeus : They're beautiful... No ? Like me... Giggles... I made them myself... Of course, the two of us have matching outfits... Don't I look just amazing in them ?  
He turns around. Flaunting his perfect body. Oh God... Asmo... Fuck. The outfit consists of a tight shirt adorned with white and blue stripes. Paired with a pair of matching socks and shoes. And with a short matching skirt. Like... A really short one. It barely covers his luscious perfect ass. That you can clearly see as he gracefully takes poses... Slowly. Sensually. Exposing his cute little anus to the harsh caress of the snowy wind. Laughing and giggling... Looking so cute and innocent. So carefree. So beautiful. His elegant champagne hair that smells like an ancient Damask rose smoothly floating in the air. God... Asmo... Oh fucking God. He is sublime. He is perfection. You're starting to find it difficult to breathe. He is literally taking your breath away.  
\- You : Yeah... You... You do.... You certainly do...  
That makes him giggle some more. He looks at you with these gentle perverted fiery eyes of his. A small sadistic smile lurking at the corner of his sensual lips. He knows how much power he holds over you. He can do anything that he likes of you. Which makes you so happy that you want to cry. He opens his sensual lips. And asks you a question with his beautiful crystalline sing-song voice... It's like... A river of diamonds if falling from his mouth... And gently flowing into your blessed ears.  
\- Asmodeus : Want to play with me ?  
\- You : Su... Sure...  
\- Asmodeus : Thank you... I have worked so hard to prepare this game for you...  
Your heart breaks a little. Because... Well... He has. He even went as far as to sew some matching outfits for the two of you. Asmo... He is so touching. The most beautiful of souls. That inhabits the most beautiful of bodies. He is perfect. No one stands any chance against him... Save perhaps for Mammon. Who is utterly adorable in his own Mammon way. You would have never thought that beings of such beauty could even exist... And now... You have found peace. You are home. At last. Asmo goes to fetch some badminton rackets that are resting on the snow. Next to a bottle of rosé champagne adorned with golden leaves. That is half buried in the ivory duster.  
\- Asmodeus : We'll be so parched when we're done playing... We'll need something to quench our thirsty little throats with...  
\- You : Sure... But... We don't have a net...  
\- Asmodeus : Oh... Don't you worry about that... We'll just trace a line in the snow...  
He hands your racket over to you. Turns around. Bends down. In order to create a mark on the ground. Exposing his beautiful behind to you in the process. Without a single care in the world. Taking his time to prepare the terrain. Cutely humming a little tune while he does it. Oh God... Asmo... Oh God... Oh fucking God...  
\- Asmodeus : And... There... We... Go ! That should do it ! Giggles... Ready for it ?  
\- You : Yeah... Ready...  
Your cheeks have turned as red as a tomato. Your hormones are burning your insides. Your veins are scorched. You feel like you're about to explode. He looks at you... Seeming rather concerned.  
\- Asmodeus : Hey... Are you okay ?  
You come closer to him. Lacing your arms around his waist. Slowly and sensually kissing him. While whispering to him... All the naughty thoughts that are invading your thirsty lecherous mind.  
\- You : Yeah... I'm fine... It's just that... I need to rip these fucking clothes out of you... You know ? I just need to... Slowly pour that champagne all over your perfect body... As you take the pose for me... Shining bright... Like when I poured oil all over Mammon's body... Before rimming him... The two of you... Shining... Like gold and silver... For me... Yeah...Oh fuck... Asmo... Fuck...  
That makes him smile. That pajama party in Asmo's room... Was the moment when the three of you finally came to terms with your mutual desires. Mammon was not invited but he went to it anyway. Being as jealous as ever. You were just having enough. Of seeing them fighting each other for you. All the time. So... You kinda blew up. Grabbed them both by their collars and kissed them passionately. And so... The Fiery Three group chat was born. And from that day on... You became used to not being able to walk straight anymore. To have your fingers clawing at the sheets. As your two magnificent demons boyfriends pound you mercilessly. Gently holding you safe between their warm loving arms. These two... They are the only members of the devilish clan to never have threatened you with their demon forms. Never. The only ones to only sleep in the nude. Always. Wearing nothing but their entrancing cologne under the sheets. The only ones to always be fighting for your affection... Even when the three of you are sharing the same bed. All the time. They are so fucking cute. So lovable. So amazing. So goddamn beautiful.  
\- Asmodeus : Come now...  
He gently but firmly puts his right index on your lips. Cutting your kissing and daydreaming short. His hypnotic eyes are piercing trough that tiny human soul of yours. Reading you. Seeing trough each and every of your most depraved and obscure desires. You shiver. As you feel it. Deep inside of your feeble human flesh. The delicious threat that is emanating from his intoxicating voice. He is a scorpion made of rubies. And you... Are his consenting victim. With just a few words that he utters in that sublime crystalline voice of his... He reminds you quite clearly of who is in charge.  
\- Asmodeus : Babe... Don't be such a tease... We've got a game to play... I've worked so hard to prepare it... You don't want to me to get upset... Now... Do you ?  
His words make your skin crawl. You laugh nervously. And smile at him.  
\- You : Of course not... Asmo... You've worked so hard to prepare this... So... Let's enjoy it...  
\- Asmodeus : Hum... I'm so happy to hear that... But... Do you really mean it... Or are you just saying that in order not to being punished for your insolence... Little human ?  
\- You : You know me... Asmo... I would never lie to you...  
\- Asmodeus : Oh... Really ?  
\- You : Yeah... I mean... How could I ? I was lost in the desert for so long...I didn't even knew what I was looking for... Until I found my place in the world. My center. Thanks to you. The two of you... My demons... You have freed me. You made it worth it. All that I have suffered... All that I have been trough... No matter how horrible... How painful... It was fucking worth it. Just so that I could meet you. It was... All worth it. For you... Asmo.  
His eyes as red as blood are wide opened. It probably isn't the kind of answer that was expecting. You gently bite his finger. He retracts. You kiss those sweet rose petals that he calls his lips some more. He caresses your hair. Kisses you back. Before holding your face in his soft hands.  
\- You : I love you... So fucking much... Asmo... Thank you... So much... For blessing my life with your presence... Thank you... Asmo... Fuck... My God... I love you so much... Don't you go away... Don't you ever fucking going away... Don't you fucking dare...  
\- Asmodeus : Giggles... My, oh my... You are such a naughty little tease... Aren't you... You know that ? Why am I asking... Of course, you do... Let's play. But if you that think that after we're done... I'm not going to make you pay the rightful price for teasing me... Little human... Think again.  
Those words make your skin crawl some more. He slowly releases you from his grasp. Goes to place himself on the battlefield. Looking as innocent and as cute as always. Smiling and giggling. You breathe heavily. You're so fucking horny right now. You can't help yourself... You can't... Just as the match is about to begin... You sensually suck your right index in a provocative manner. Looking at him straight in the eyes. Before you have the time to understand what's going on... You end up with your face laying in the snow. Your back bent backwards. You ass arched. As Asmo towers behind you. His right hand firmly wrapped around your throat.  
\- Asmodeus : So... That's the kind of game that you want to play... Hum ?  
You can hear it in his tone. In his infectious delicate melodic voice. He is not playing anymore. You have done nothing but tease him since you've arrived. And now... It would appear that he finally had enough of your shit. You try your best to contain a nasty triumphant grin. In vain.  
\- Asmodeus : Oh... You think this is so funny... Uh ?  
He abruptly shoves his fingers down your throat. You gag. He lets you breathe a little bit. An obscene sounds escapes your throat as you gasp for air. The demon of lust taunts you some more. But you're in no mood for games. Not anymore. You've already entered that mind space.  
\- Asmodeus : Still enjoying yourself ? Hum ?  
\- You : Asmo... I'm yours... Now and forever... Fuck...  
He doesn't answer. Time is like suspended. You turn you face around as much as you can. In order to take a quick look at him. You see it in his burning eyes. That are as red as the most sensual of wine. How much he loves you. How much he understands you. You can't help yourself but smile. He gracefully smiles back. A playful laughter escapes your thirsty throat.  
\- You : You're so fucking beautiful... You know that ?  
\- Asmodeus ; Trying to escape your punishment by flattering me... Hum ?  
\- You : No... I just need you to know it. Even if I... Say it a thousand times... It will never be fucking enough... I'm so... So fucking lucky... To have you as my partner... Asmo... I'm so...  
Tears start to escape your eyes. He lowers himself down. Gives you a long, rapturous and venomous kiss. No one kisses like he does. He knows how to move. How to grasp. How to make you his with his lips. That are tied with yours by a small string of saliva. It is divine. It is sublime... It is... Like him. Perfect. He looks deep into your eyes... As you try your best to catch your breath. He owns you. Body and soul. You have wanted this all your life. Trust. Love. Dedication. Complicity. Absolute. He is your dream of a partner. He undoes the zipper of his pants. Unleashing... It.  
\- Asmodeus : How about you show me the full extent of your dedication... Little human...  
\- You : You goddamn fucking bet...  
\- Asmodeus : Then shut that filthy little mouth of yours... And put it to good use.  
And just like that... You end up with his thick eight inches member shoved inside your face. You gag a little bit. Tenderly kiss it as it escapes your lips. Covered in your warm spit. You worship it. Give it all your affection. It is so fucking beautiful. A living work of art. Like him. Perfectly shaped. The way it smells... Like roses. The way it tastes... Like rose honey. You lovingly lick his balls. That are impeccably shaved. Of course. And giggle. As he gently pets your messy snowy hair.  
\- Asmodeus : Not mad at me for going a little rough on you ?  
\- You : To live without you, Asmo... Only that would be fucking torture...  
He keeps on caressing you. As you keep on worshiping his beautiful cock. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. You know how much words like these mean to him. How happy they make him. How loved it makes him feel. How cared for. You stole that line from the Addams Family movie. But... He will never know that. And do you fucking mean it. You kiss his lips. His cock. His lips again. Then his cock again. Licks it. Swallows it. Giggles. Seize him by the waist. Makes him fall at your side. Your little snow angel... The two of you laugh. Kiss some more. Rub noses. Kiss even more. As you begin to roughly removes his outfit. Being very careful not to break it. As he does the same to you. And so... Here you are. The both of you. Completely naked. In the cold of the snow. Kissing. Hugging. Clawing. Your tongues making one. Your nails piercing trough your flesh. Drawing a little bit of blood. Your bodies burning. As you are feverishly melting into one another.  
\- You : Hum... Asmo... Hum...  
He pinches your nipples. You gasp. Wrap your burning hands around his perfect ass. And start to rock your eager hips against his thighs. His beautiful cock moving back and forth on your belly. At a frenetic pace. Your body is imploring him... And is quickly followed by a desperate plea.  
\- You : I need it... Asmo... I need it... Please...  
\- Asmodeus : Yeah...  
He is now laying on top of you. Your back resting in the cold of the snow. He keeps on kissing you. Ferociously. Making you moan into his mouth. As you shakily grasp for air in between his ardent kisses. He is feral. Primal. Passionate. He is magnificent. He flips you around until you are in the right position for spooning. And slowly whispers in your hears... With his voice of crystal...  
\- Asmodeus : Don't worry... I'll give it you...  
He uses some of his magic to grab the bottle of champagne from afar. Opens it. Pours his content all over his perfect body. Graciously showering in it. Before pouring what's left of it on your ass. And throwing the empty bottle away. He starts with one finger. Then two. Then three. Being both firm and delicate. Taking his time to open you just right. Gently caressing your ass while he does it.  
\- You : Oh... Fuck... Asmo... Oh... Fuck...  
He doesn't rush you. Listens to each of your breaths. To every one of your soft shivers. When you feel like you're ready to harbor him... Deep inside of you... You give him a quick nod. And brace yourself... As he slowly enters your ass. Deliciously stretching you. You moan. As his thick cock gradually widens your sphincters. Rapturously tearing you apart. He digs deeper into the warmth of your guts. As obscene sounds of bliss start to escape your sour mouth. To say that he is great is... Well. Quite the euphemism. He is the God of Sex. The Prince of Lust. The Master of Fucking. And he so happens to be... Your goddamn boyfriend. He has done everything. Tried everything. Has mastered it all. And now... You are at his divine mercy. As he plays on his speed. On his breaks. Making you squirm. Making you moan. And scream at his command. Pounding you mercilessly. Or slowly stretching you to your limit. As you discover sensations and emotions that are unlike anything you have experienced before. There is a reason why Asmo was your favorite of them all... From the very first moment that you saw him... You fell for him. How could you not ? He is... Everything that you have ever dreamed about. There is a name for it... It's called love. There isn't anything about this man... That isn't sublime. He is perfect. The most beautiful person in all of the three worlds. He is the perfect man. The perfect being. It should be illegal for someone to be as amazing as he is. You adore him. So fucking much. He makes you feel... At your rightful place in the world. Everything makes sense... He is getting faster... Everything is... And faster... Oh... Fuck...  
\- You : Asmo... Oh fuck ! Oh... Fuck ! Oh !  
You orgasm. The tension in your body unwinds. His release is quick to follow. The two of you shakily catch your breath. Laying side by side. His arms wrapped tight around you. Fuck...  
\- You : Shit... Oh fuck... Oh God... Fuck... Asmo... Holly shit ! Laughs... That was amazing...  
\- Asmodeus : Hum... You liked it ?  
You turn your head around in order to face him. What kind of question is that ? He is The God Of Sex. The King Of Orgasms. The Grand Master Of Pleasures. The Champion Of Fornication.  
\- You : Seriously ?  
\- Amsodeus : Yeah... It's important to me...  
You put your face against his. Stare deep inside the passionate pyre of his angelic eyes. You are crying. How can he not know ? How can he not be certain of his perfection ? How is that possible ?  
\- You : You... Made me come... Like... No one... Has ever... Made me come... Before... You... Are the best... Asmo... You are... A God... Of Sex... You are... Perfect. My love... You are so beautiful... So kind... So understanding.... I can't... I can't believe my luck... I can't fucking believe my luck... I can't... Shit... Asmo... I...  
He gently caresses your hair. You laugh. As you feel the warmth of your salty tears. That are slowly running down your burning cheeks. He kisses you some more. Gently. Forehead against forehead. As the two of you are hugging each other. Your chest resting against his. You feel it's warmth. As it rises up and down. It is so peaceful... So calming... So soft... And comforting...So... Appeasing...  
\- Asmodeus : Okay...  
You close your eyes. Your eyelids are now shut. And you rest. Right here... Forever intertwined. Right now... Leaps sealed by bliss. Crying of happiness. In the middle of the garden of roses. Surrounded by the ruins of a long gone civilization. That are now swallowed by snowy red roses. Laying down in the tender cold of the snow. Covered in champagne and semen. You have done it. You have found home. You are warm.... And you are safe. Buried deep inside of each other's arms.


End file.
